


Sleep

by TinyToxicBoxes



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: He's obsessed with Felix, Kinda, Other, Sean is a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes





	Sleep

        He always fell asleep in class, and it wasn't even in the boring classes. Occasionally, he would fall asleep in history or chemistry, but that's not all. He loved algebra, he found puzzles and the detective work fun. Though, I would look  across the room to his desk  and see his head in his arms. His back would rise and fall slowly. The teacher would walk over and wake him up, but she soon gave up halfway through the semester. 

        Even in art he would fall asleep. Me and Felix took art as an elective class. I didn't really like art that much, I just really wanted to be closer to him. After seeing everything he does, I was too worried to be away for too long. I didn't need to be seated right next to him in any of my classes, I just wanted to make sure he doesn't faint or anything else bad. I knew that he had problems, but I never did anything about it. I knew I should've.

        In the two classes where I did sit next to him, I tried to gently wake him up. But, just like the teachers, I gave up on waking him. Though, I'm pretty sure I had different reasons. I absolutely adored Felix and I could see how tired he was throughout the day. While I cared for his education, I worried about his mental health more than anything.

        Obviously, I should've worried more.


End file.
